The Love of Brothers
by Misako Hashiba
Summary: Ryo's brother gets captured by the Dynasty and turned evil. It's up to Ryo and his friends to save him. Rating used for one sided incest.
1. Default Chapter

It was late at night when a soft rustling woke Ryo from a deep sleep. _Wha...?_ He cracked open an eye, thinking maybe his brother had gotten up for a glass of water. Maybe only had turned over. He didn't give it any more thought, being way too tired to care at the moment, and went back to sleep.

Standing next to the other bed in their shared room, Eyn let out a soft sigh of relief. _Woo...for a minute there I thought he was going to wake up._ That was something he /really/ didn't need at the moment. When he was convinced it was safe, he crept over and carefully slid in next to his brother. Sighing, Eyn rested an arm around Ryo's chest and slipped back into a peaceful slumber.

Early the next morning, knowing that his boys had a reputation for being deep sleepers, Toji stepped into their room to wake them up. Since Eyn's bed was the closest to him, he went there first. Instead of his son, however, he found an empty bed. _Maybe Ryo knows where he is._ He thought, making his way over to Ryo's bed. There, he got the surprise of his life. Ryo and Eyn were snuggled together under the blanket.

"EEEEYNNNN!!!!" Toji shouted, startling both boys awake.  
Eyn sat up, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. "Hmm? Is it morning already?"  
Fuming and ignoring his son's question, Toji grabbed hold of Eyn's right arm and yanked him out of the bed. "I /thought/ you were over that!!"

"But Papa-"

"You KNOW you're supposed to sleep in your own bed!"

"Maybe he had another nightmare." Ryo offered, yawning. "It's happened before."

"I know that! Besides, that was three years ago!" He glared at Eyn, still on the floor where he had tumbled. After a moment, he remembered why he was there in the first place. "Oh yes, get ready for school. You'll be late, otherwise." That said, he then turned and walked out of the room.

The two dressed in silence, neither feeling much like talking. Once they were ready, they headed out to the kitchen for a quick breakfast of milk and toast. Toji watched his sons closely. He had never really noticed just how much the two were together. Though, he had to admit that he usually didn't see one without the other. That, to him, only made the situation worse and him angrier. _I'll have to put a stop to this before it gets out of hand._

******

_Gaaaah, I /hate/ this class..._ Eyn thought, listening to his teacher drone on and on about some famous war that they were all supposed to feel proud about. _Yeah right. Like I'm really supposed to feel proud about my ancestors attacking a bunch of unprepared, peaceful villagers._ He glanced at the clock. Only one more minute and he was free. He couldn't /wait/ to get out of there.

"...And for homework, I want each of you to write an essay about the role your ancestor played in this war." The teacher's monotone voice brought him back from his thoughts just in time to write the assignment down before the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

Quickly gathering up his things, Eyn shouldered his backpack and all but /tore/ out of the room. _I hope Ryo's there already. I haven't seen him since this morning!_ He power-walked all the way to the spot where they usually hung out, which was nothing more than the brick walled side of the art building.

Meanwhile, Ryo was already there, talking with his friends.

"No way! He really got into bed with you?" His friend, Rowen, asked, astounded.

"He did."

"And you /let/ him?!" One called Kento, asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly know it at the time. But he's done it before. No big deal."

"Ryo," Another, Cye, started. "your brother wants to sleep with you and you say it's not a big deal? Something's wrong with that..."

Ryo shrugged. "Not really. When he was younger he had started having nightmares. When that happened, he crawled into bed with me, as he felt safe. Usually slept the rest of the night with no further bad dreams."

"But-" Sage, the last of Ryo's group of friends, was cut off as Eyn came walking up.

"Hey guys." Eyn smiled at them, then grinned happily at Ryo. "What'cha talkin' about?"

"Hey Bro. Nothing much. How was history?"

He made a face. "/Boring/. As usual. Say, we didn't have any ancestors in a war against unarmed villagers, did we?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Homework."

"Oh." He absently watched as Eyn set his backpack down and leaned up next to him against the wall.

Sage watched as well, convinced that his friend was not telling them something. _What can it be? I mean, having nightmares and going to your brother for help as a little kid is one thing, but having them as a fourteen year old and going to your brother for help is quite another._ He frowned to himself, unnoticed by the others. _I have to agree with Cye. Something is seriously wrong here...._

"So, Eyn," Kento took a sip of his Diet Coke and grinned mischievously at him. "is it true that you can't get through the night if you're not in Ryo's bed?"

Ryo nearly dropped his school bought carton of fries. "Kento!" He glanced over at Eyn who, while blushing furiously, found his can of Dr. Pepper extremely fascinating.

"What? I'm just curious." He adopted an innocent look that no one believed. "So Eyn, is it true?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said finally, looking up from the can to, somewhat, calmly meet Kento's gaze.

"Whether you're curious or not, Kento, that was in poor taste." Cye reprimanded, rather appalled at what he had asked.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry."

Lunch progressed without any more embarrassing questions and soon the bell rang. Everyone picked up their things, threw away their trash and headed off for the rest of their classes.

******

"It's about time you two got home." Toji said as he spotted his boys coming through the front door of their apartment. "It's five o'clock, where've you been?"

"Sorry, Dad." Ryo said, placing his backpack on a nearby chair. "Eyn had to stop by the library and I waited for him."

"I see." And he did, all too well. _Just another ploy to be together._ But that was easily fixed. He'd just separate them, that's all. _Prevent it before anything starts._ He had already decided on what he was going to do. "How was school?"

"Same as usual." Came Eyn's voice from the fridge. "How was your day?"

"Busy. But you wouldn't want to hear about my boring old job." He smiled in thier general direction and proceeded to help start dinner.

Later, as they got ready for bed, Ryo looked up from pulling on a pair of faded, red flannel pants. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Did you really have a nightmare last night?"

He didn't answer for a moment. "Not...exactly, no."

"Then why, prey tell, did you get in bed with me?" He noticed Eyn tense slightly.

"Well..." _I can't tell him...can I? I don't think he'd understand.._  
"Eyn? You can tell me. Please? I need to know."

"*sigh* Okay...." He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and turned to face his brother. "It's like this, I...I couldn't help it. I like it when I'm next to you." He searched Ryo's face for any sign of understanding.

"That's hardly an answer."

"Perhaps..perhaps I should start from the beginning?"

"/That/ would be a good idea." He crossed his arms and waited.

"It really all started back three years ago. When all the nightmares began." He sat on his bed, picking up a pillow and hugging it to his chest. "You see, all those bad dreams left for the night because I had a big strong brother who protected me. Slowly, during those times, I...I fell for you."

He said that last part so softly, Ryo almost didn't hear it. _He...He.../fell/ for me?!_ He couldn't believe it. For the past three years, he had never noticed that Eyn was spending more time than usual with him. _I mean, I LIKED spending all that time with him but..._ "Why didn't you tell me this before?" He stared at his brother, in a state of shock.

Eyn wasn't looking at him anymore, instead staring at his feet. "I thought, if you knew, that...that you wouldn't want me around anymore." He blinked back the tears that were starting to form. "I just wouldn't be able to bear it if that happened."

Ryo sat down hard on his bed, eyes wide, and stared at his brother. He sighed. "Eyn..." Eyn looked up at him. "I think it's time to go to bed." So saying, he pulled back the covers on his bed and got in, pulling them back up to his chest.

"Ryo..." He whisperd, a tad hurt, but half expecting the reaction. Sighing softly, he turned out the light and got into his own bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh, lunchtime. Kento's favorite part of the day had finally arrived. He took several brown paper lunch bags out of his backpack and placed them in front of him.

"No matter how many times I see it, I'm STILL amazed." Cye said, shaking his head at his friend.

"See what?" Rowen asked, turning a page in his calculus book.

"All the food Kento manages to eat."

"Ah."

"Hey! I'm a growing boy, here. I /need/ all the food I can get!"

Sage shook his head, smiling slightly. Then, during a rare moment of facial expression, he frowned. Something seemed out of place. "Ryo," he started. Ryo turned to him. "where's Eyn? He should have been here by now."

"Hey that's right!" Rowen cut in, before Ryo could answer. "Didn't he come to school with you today?"

"Ah, well...Dad said he had an appointment today. Wouldn't say specifically, though."

Cye raised an eyebrow. "That seems a little suspicious."

"I know. I have a feeling it has to do with yesterday morning, but I can't say for sure."

"I think you are over reacting." They all turned to Sage.

"What makes you so sure?" Kento said, swallowing a bite of his turkey, mustard and lettuce sandwhich.

"Just because Ryo's father said Eyn had an appointment, doesn't mean he's up to something. He /could/ have just forgotten to say what kind of appointment he had."

"Good point."

"You /would/ think so, Rowen."

Rowen rolled his eyes. "Shut up Kento."

******

The scene fizzled out of existence, leaving its two viewers staring silently into the space it once occupied. Turing to his companion, a man with wild green hair, dressed in a light muddy brown base armor waited for the other to speak.

"As you've seen, Sekhmet," The other said, "there is ample opportunity to lure them here."

"Yes, Master. Shall I go bring the boy here, now?"

"Yes. But do not harm him...much."

"Of course Master." He bowed, a fist over his heart, then turned and walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, currently alone in his apartment, Eyn sat at the kitchen table doing an assignment his father had given him. He stared at the essay he was writing. _This is so /stupid/! I'd rather be doing /history/ than this._ He couldn't believe his father had kept him home in the first place, let alone made him write an essay on proper brotherly behavior. It was almost enough to make him gag. Sighing, he set down his pen and stood, walking over to snag a Dr. Pepper from the fridge.

Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched by a pair of cold, black eyes. The owner of said eyes was peering at him from the darkness of the hallway the master bedroom was at the end of. _Goood...his back's towards me. The /perfect/ time to strike._ Slowly, slinking out of the darkness, an armored man made his way silently over to Eyn.

"Maaaan, where ARE they?? I /know/ we still had some Dr. Pepper in here." He leaned over to root through the mass of different kinds of bread, cheese, and other foods. "A/ha/!" His hand triumphantly closed around the can of soda. As he straightened back up, he felt a semi-hard tapping on his shoulder. Turning to look, he came face to face with some weirdo in an ugly dark sage green and red armor.

"Hello, boy." The man, for no woman would have THAT creepy voice, said, grinning evilly at him.

"What are you doing here?! No one invited /you/."

"You're going to take a trip."

"Like hell-" He slumped to the floor as the man's armored hand brought the hilt of a sword down upon his head. The soda can, having dropped from his hand, rolled to a stop near the stove at the far end of the kitchen.

Sekhmet sighed. _That was too easy._ He stooped over, picked Eyn's unconscious body up and slung it over his shoulder. "I was hoping for a challenge...." He muttered. Then, just as quietly as he had come, he disappeared, teleporting back to his master.

*****

Ryo opened the door to his apartment, glad to finally be home after a long day of school. Dropping his backpack in his room, he went to the kitchen for a drink. As he passed the table, he noticed a piece of paper laying there. _Huh, wonder if that's Eyn's._ Curious, he went over and picked it up. "What the...'Proper Brotherly Behavior'?! What kind of crap is /that/?!" He placed the paper back on the table and looked around for Eyn. "Eyn? Where are you?" After a moment, he concluded that his brother was probably in the bathroom and went back to the task of getting a drink.

He grabbed a soda from the fridge and closed the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of something shining at him. Turning to look at what had caught his attention, he noticed a can of soda laying by the bottom of the stove. Ryo frowned. _Why is there a can of soda by the stove?_ Walking over to it, he crouched down, reaching out to pick it up. "It looks like someone had dropped it." Picking up the can, an image of his father hitting his brother, taking him by surprise and causing the soda can to roll over by the stove came into his mind. He shook it off. "No, that can't be it. Dad wouldn't /really/ hit Eyn....would he?" Deciding he was being silly, Ryo sat down in front of the televison and waited for the rest of his family to return.

Half an hour later, the front door opened and Toji walked in. He set his briefcase down and headed for the couch, expecting to see both his boys there. However, he was surprised to see only one.

"Ryo, where's your brother? I'd have thought he'd be with you."

Ryo looked up from the tv. "I dunno, Dad. I thought he was with you." he took a sip of his soda. "I mean, didn't you say he had an appointment today?"

Toji coughed. "Um, yes, well.... He did. It was over early so I dropped him off here before heading to work."

"Oh. Well I haven't seen him and he didn't leave a note."

Sighing, Toji sat down next to his son, propping his feet up on the coffee table. "He'll have a lot of explaining to do when he gets home, /that's/ for sure."

******

Darkness. It was everywhere. But somehow, it didn't really seem to bother him. Opening his eyes, he looked around, forgetting for a moment that he couldn't exactly see in the dark. Sighing, he sat up and stretched. _How long have I been out?_ He had no way of knowing, short of asking someone who wasn't there. He was about to search for a way out when he heard soft, gradually getting louder, footsteps. Trying to figure out which way they were coming from by sound alone, he felt his way, blindly, about the room.

Suddenly, a hand clapped him on his shoulder, causing him to yelp in surprise and spin to face who the hand belonged to. The sound of low laughter reached his ears, then a deep voice.

"So, you are finally awake. Good. That means we can start on your training."

"Who are you and what do you mean by /training/?"

"All in due time, boy. First, you need to greet your master."

"What?!"

At that moment, two small pillars of blue flame sprang to life from identical bowls placed on short stone pillars on either side of them. He could finally see who he'd been talking to, a soft gasp of recognition escaping his lips. "You...You're the guy who broke into my apartment!"

Sekhmet grinned. "Yes. You were /easy/ to capture." He turned to face the image of a giant head, wearing a grey helmet with a red face plate, and placed a fist over his heart. "Master, here is the boy you asked me to retrieve."

The head's gravely voice filled the room. "Excellent. You are to be rewarded, Sekhmet."

"Thank you Master." He bowed his head a little.

"Now, then," The head's voice was now directed at Eyn. "What's your name, boy?"

Eyn snorted. "Yeah right, like I'm /really/ gonna tell /you/."  
The head's eyes glowed red, voice booming loudly in the seemingly endless room. "TELL ME!"

Eyn thought about it. "I won't tell you my name, but I /do/ have a message for you."

"And what would /that/ be, little boy?"

"This: What a shame! Looks like the Ugly Fairy kissed you on /both/ cheeks."

"WHAT?!" Its eyes glowed red again. "How /dare/ you insult me! You will /pay/ for your insolence, brat." A streak of blue tinted lightning flashed out from the giant head and struck Eyn square in the chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" He fell to his knees, holding his chest and his head thrown back. After another moment, the lightning disappeard and he slumped over, breathing hard and nearly unconscious.

"Next time, boy, it will be /much/ worse. Sekhmet, begin the boy's training."

"As you wish, Master." He bowed his head slightly, then bent down and, after grabbing a fistful of the boy's hair, hauled Eyn to his feet. "C'mon, boy." He strode out of the room, pulling his charge along by his hair.

The walk from the throne room and down the corridor was longer than it should have been. This was due to the fact that Eyn hadn't yt regained full use of his limbs and Sekhmet had to keep pulling him to his feet. Eventually, the two made it to a simple, undetailed oak door fitted with a long, black metal handle. Opening the door, he dragged Eyn inside, shut the door with his foot, then dumped Eyn's body into a chair that resembled a distorted barber's chair. He then ripped Eyn's sirt off, tossing it behind him, and strapped him firmly to the chair.

"First order of business, boy, is to get rid of that sissy long hair. The look works for prissy boys like Dais and Anubis, but not you." That said, he picked up a thin dagger that was laying nearby and began slicing off inches of hair. In a matter of seconds, Eyn was sporting a brand new buzz cut. "/Now/ you look like a /real/ man."

By this time, Eyn had regained some of his senses. Enough to understand what Sekhmet was saying. "Hey! I'm not some freakin' /transvestite/, of /course/ I'm a real man!"

"Shut up brat!" He backhanded him, hard enough to draw blood.

Eyn glared at him. "Let. Me. Go."

"No can do. You are late for your next appointment." He began unstrapping him from the chair.

"Oh great..." He groaned. "Just what I need, more time with weirdos."

"I am NOT a weirdo!" Grabbing his arms, he tied them securely behind Eyn's back, then gagged him to stop the boy from making sarcastic remarks.

Sekhmet then marched Eyn out of that room and down a winding passage way that never seemed to end. Upon arriving at an unconspicuous wooden door, he opened it and shoved Eyn inside.

The room had absolutely no furnishings and it seemed to be made out of rock. In the center of the room was a large pit that housed, what looked like, churning lava. Eyn stared apprehensively at the dancing reddish orange matter. He had the strongest feeling that he was going to end up in that pit.

_There really isn't anything else here, but that pit...Great, just what I need, to be killed off...without seeing Ryo again._

Sekhmet, after preparing the pit (thought Eyn couldn't see what for), removed the gag and bindings, picked Eyn up and dropped him into the pit. He stood there watching the helpless boy struggle while the strands of lava wrapped themselves around him, emitting a pinkish-red light.


End file.
